fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sparkl!ng World Pretty Cure!
|image = PicsArt_02-01-02.52.09.png |imgsize = 250px |katakana = スパークリングワールドプリキュア！ |romaji = Supākuringu Wārudo Purikyua! |director = Luminique Hale |studio = Toei Animation |network = TV Asahi |run = January 2023 |op = DoReMi! Sparkling World |ed = My Heart is Stoppin' Beat |genre = Comedy, Drama, Shoujo, Adventure, Slice of life, Fantasy |theme = Space, Skies, Idols, Colors, Gemstones, Fashion, Stars, Music |pre = Pika☆Pika! Etoile♥Love |suc = PuZzLe M!r@Ge!}} '|スパークリングワールドプリキュア！}} is a ninth fan series created by Luminique Hale, replaced by Pika☆Pika! Etoile♥Love Pretty Cure! in its same time slot. The season's themes are space, skies, idols, colors, gemstones, fashion, stars and music. Production Luminique Hale creates the new serie, first known as Sparkling World Pretty Cure!, after was inspired from the current pretty Cure season, Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. The concept would be the possible similar, however the theme was constellations and gemstones. The common Cure colors would lacking after from Cure Milky, being her theme color was aqua/turquoise/cyan instead of blue. As of creating more information for the Cures, cyan reamins it for creating her character for the serie. Pink replaced to magenta, yellow replaced to orange and purple replaced to indigo to fit the season with a twist. For the Cures, they have some changes to fit. Nagareboshi Isabel's former ego was Cure Blaze, while the purple VS indigo Cure, her former name was Hoshigata Kelsie with her Cure name was Cure Nebula, but it changed to Myojo Eireen, known as Cure Nova. And a probably scarlet Cure, known as Cure Venus, a mysterious Cure who was arrived after she was manipulated from Black Circle as Bellatrix. She also represents constellations. Prior to changes, Kelsie and Cure Venus was merged and recieve an biggest "revamp", being Cure Lumine's evil ego, Nigra, passed to Cure Venus, but it was failed and discontinued, but Nigra still stays if possible. Saturday, February 23, 2019, the Cure egos and its civilian names (excluding Ashley/Sparkle and Carina/Galaxy) were reverted to normal and changed to fit (surnames remains stays). As Isabel/Blast to Mariel/Blaze, Eireen/Nova to Imogen/Nebula, Luella/Lumine to Odette/Celestial and Kelsie/Venus to Skylar/Radiance. With the same biggest "revamp", a yellow Cure was introduced unknown and later, a "blue" Cure. Like the STPC inspiration, the colors are similar from FairySina's Sky Pretty Cure Series, with these eight Cures and its color schemes ( -' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' '); despite the SWPC's Cure colors are strange and unusual. The Cures are started from four, five, and then six, seven and eight. Instead of started by four Cures, they are started by two, which is Cure Sparkle and Cure Galaxy. Like the first four Cures's color change, green replaced to mint, red replaced to scarlet, yellow replaces to gold and blue replaces to navy to make something cool. Plot / Episodes}} I can write, I can draw, I can paint in my own imagination~! It's '''Ashley Amanohana'. She is a student from Hoshizora Academy who has a sparkling smile. She is still believe in daydreaming? Ashley loves stars. She dreams to be an astronomer. But her biggest daydream was to become a reality.'' OH NO! WHAT'S THIS? IT IS A ROCKET, IS FALLING??! Oh no! What is this? One girl? Is this an alien humanoid? She looks like human, right? She's '''Carina Ginga'. A guardian from La Solaria, together with this two inhabitants, Alpha and Beta. She and Carina are now close, even they are not related, lol~, are must to get the power of Star Warriors. Together with Isabel Nagareboshi, Eireen Myojo and find the mysterious legendary warrior Cure Lumine in order to save the universe from Black Circle.'' Characters Pretty Cure : / |キュアスパクル}} Sweet, energetic and upbeat. Ashley is a cheerful girl who has a sparkling and a warm smile. Despite of her happy-go-lucky attitude, she is thinking something weird as she didn't think if what to do about most of the hardest challenges in her life, even she was always getting mistakes or get failed. She is always daydreaming and see the shooting stars in the universe. Her dream is to become an astronomer. As Cure Sparkle, she represents the power of comets. Her theme color is magenta. : / |キュアギャラクシー}} Carina is an alien who was the one of the Royal Guards in La Solaria, but she was fall to Hoshizora in order to find pretty Cures along with Alpha and Beta. She is lively, confident and carefree, but always to be spoil brat sometimes. She is advanced to calculate easily and has a agile for her strength. She has a wide communication with peers but she can be quite a shy-type. Carina is very excellent at all of her skills. As Cure Galaxy, she represents the power of meteors. Her theme color is cyan. : / |キュアブレイズ}} A varsity player and a cheerleader in the Baseball Team who has a very boyish personality. She has a outstanding performance at sports, but her studies is terrible. She was a daughter of a famous baseball player and always cracking jokes. Mariel looks like messy and untidy and get hassle from all of her works. She has a loud and crazy voice, which she can embarrassed easily. As Cure Blaze, she represents the power of supernovas. Her theme color is orange. : / |キュアネブラ}} The Student Council Secretary in Hoshizora University. Imogen looks quiet and stubborn, but she is always kind and gentle at all people. She loves books and gadgets. She has a passion of music and fashion, as well as painting, flowers and formal events. Many boys and girls are admired at her because she is looks like a lady. Imogen gets distracted when she was not focused on her works. She is excels at all subjects and she loves shopping and hangout with her friends. As Cure Nebula, she represents the power of asteroids. Her theme color is indigo. : / |キュアセレスティアル}} Odette, first appears as Cure Celestial, is a mysterious Cure who came up after the battle between La Solaria and Black Circle, but she didn't shown up. She was first appear when she saves the Cures and wants to protect La Solaria, the rulers and the StarLits. She was still besides with Alpha, Beta and later Gamma and she was possible to be related to Carina because she looks similar to her few appearances. She is blunt and distant, but always strong at her own justice, but heavenly, powerful and elegant. As Cure Celestial, she represents the power of planets. Her theme color is mint. : / |キュアラディアンス}} A gentle boyish girl who is always present to her goal. She is always left alone, but she has a struggle as she wants to protect her family and friends prior to her strength and ability. Her sister is missing and trapped by the Black Circle. She is strong as a duty and excels at all sports and fighting skills. Despite that she is strong outside, she looks bubbly and gentle inside. She has a passion of taking care of animals and plants and wants to be a doctor someday. She likes social media and electronic games. As Cure Radiance, she represents the power of constellations. Her theme color is scarlet. : / '|キュアブリリアント}} Lilith, known as , a mysterious but the most powerful and dangerous general. She is cold and sinister who wishes to stole StarLits and make her a big revenge against the Cures (especially Ashley). She used her name under Hikaru Lilith. Later, it was revealed that she was Cure Brilliant, a mysterious but legendary Cure who was already disappeared, but it was killed by Quasar. She has a big struggle in order to save La Solaria. She is aloof, but always shown her own pride. She tries to forget her dark past and she loves sweets and something cute. As Cure Brilliant, she represents the power of the sun. Her theme color is gold. : / '|キュアルミナス}} Iriyss was Skylar's sister who was trapped by Quasar after killed and manipulated her partner, Cure Brilliant. She is easy-going, cool and calculated easily—being excellent at Math and Science. She is known as the "Philosopher", as being loves writing and drawing, singing, playing instrument, dancing and modelling, being that she loves something creative. Later, she was free to escape from Black Circle to find her sister and her family, and she is sociable to others. As Cure Luminous, she represents the power of the moon. Her theme color is navy. La Solaria : A cat-like mascot who was one of the aliens in La Solaria. They sent to Hoshizora to find the pretty Cure warriors. : A dog-like mascot who was one of the aliens in La Solaria. They sent to Hoshizora to find the pretty Cure warriors. : A mysterious alien who came to Hoshizora to reveal the past between La Solaria and Black Circle. : The mysterious warriors who are must to become the power of brightest stars. Black Circle : The main ruler of the Black Circle. He wants to make the La Solaria and the world into darkness and out of gravity. : The Black Hole Clan is a group of generals who have the power of black and dead stars. The names are based on its languages. :: - In French. One of the generals and the only female in the clan. :: - In Italian. One of the generals. :: - In Spanish. One of the generals. :: - In German. One of the generals and the oldest of the clan. : & The twin guardians who are one of the guards by Quasar. : The monsters of the season. The Holos can take the heart of stars from an affected person, which the StarLit turns broken and black. Hoshizora : A boy-next-dooe who brings Ashley's happiness. Later through the series, he has a strong relationship with her. He is also the friend of the Cures who know the Cures' secrets, as well as the history between La Solaria and Black Cirlcle. Items : The seasons' main collectibles. A star-shaped fluffy glowing gemstones that allows to grant wishes and gain special abilities. If one people was posessed by Black Circle, the StarLits was turned stone and brittle. : The Cures' main transformation item. A compass module that it has a star that allows to attach the StarLits. They can used as a brooch when transformed. The girls must speak the phrase to start their transformation. : The Cures' main weapon. They can attach the StarLits to summon and purify the enemy. Cure Brilliant and Cure Luminous have also own Sparkling Sticks, which is . : A gadget that can be used to look after Alpha and Beta by using the StarLits above the pad. : An item in which the Cures upgrade the powers and gained the Sparkling World form. It also collects StarLits to gain more wishes and fortune. Terminology * - The girls allow to transform into legendary warriors to save the world of La Solaria. Locations : The season's girls' hometown. : Carina, Alpha and Beta's hometown. A sparkling town that only appears in the upper galaxy. : The villain's homeplace. The Black Circle is dark and lifeless town who uses dark energy and death black stars. Forms : Sparkle Forms - The regular form of the Cures. : Galactic Forms - The upgrade form of the Cures. : Colorful Star Form - The ultimate form of the Sparkling World Cures. Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia * The season consists of the color palette scheme of the Cures. ( -' '-' '-' '-' '- - -' ') ** This is the first season to have absence of common color Cures. Instead, this would take their common color Cures' place. (Magenta takes pink's place, cyan takes blue's place, orange takes yellow's place, indigo takes purple's place, mint takes green's place and scarlet takes red's place). * All Sparkl!ng World Cures have the theme color of yellow because the "real" yellow Cure was absent. ** Cure Brilliant on the other hand, her theme color was being gold, but her theme color yellow was nothing could be considered as a yellow Cure. * Cure Sparkle was the only Cure who was related to Le Pastiche's male best friend/classmate. Disclaimer This is my inspiration for Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. This is loosely based, but I added with a twist to avoid ripoffs from the canon serie. Gallery sketch1549064294800.png|The star emblem features the karat lining represents the Cures PicsArt_02-18-05.20.35.png|Japanese Logo / Gallery}} / References}} / Sparkle Stars}} - Glitter Force version Category:Comedy Series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Drama Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Adventure Series Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Sky Themed Series Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Music Themed Series Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure related series